Casey's So Lucky
by DemonWitch
Summary: Oneshot, songfic about Casey's new life. If you like it enough, I might make it into a story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, anything to do with it, or the song "Lucky" by Britney Spears.

**A/N: Okay, this is my attempt at a LWD song-fic. I've been listen to a bunch of different songs lately and got some ideas. But to be honest this didn't really go the way I wanted it to. It's not quite what I was hoping for. So yeah, hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Crystal eyes snapped open at the sound of pounding on the door. With a groan a pretty brunette lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the glowing red lights of her clock. 6:00 AM. Time to get ready. 

Sitting at her vanity she stared at her reflection, her eyes mirroring her thoughts. Same thing every day. Her life.

Now 22 years old, Casey McDonald's face and voice were known world wide. She was a star.

Discovered by accident 4 years ago; her life was never the same after that. With constant phone calls from reporters, agents and crazed fans. Letters hardly glanced at, shoved into boxes; expressions of love, lust, adoration. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted her. She was perfect.

As soon as graduation was over, Casey waved goodbye to all she knew and moved to Hollywood. She was the newest, hot sensation.

With a toss of her hair she headed to the shower. Ten minutes later she sat down again and began to get ready for her day.

Photo shots, CD signings, new song recordings. Hardly time to breath. But she took it all in. She loved it. She wanted it. It was perfect.

_**Early morning**_

_**She wakes up**_

_**Knock, knock, knock on the door**_

Someone knocked at the door, "Are you ready Casey?"

Pulling a coat over her slim body she opened her bedroom door, a smile on her lips, "Of course."

If her family and old friends saw her now, they would not recognize her. Gone was the book worm young girl, and there stood a glamorous grown woman. Living the life she never thought she would.

She never got tired of the screaming fans, the attention she was given. It was exhilarating._**  
**_

_**It's time for makeup  
**_  
_**Perfect smile  
**_  
_**It's who they're all waiting for  
**_  
_**They go, isn't she lovely  
**_  
_**This Hollywood girl**_

* * *

Letters and calls from home used to be constant, then they became few and far between. Now, nothing. 

Casey glanced down at the phone in her hand; she hardly had the time to think about it. But when there was a moment to just, stop. She felt a sharp pain. But as soon as she felt it, the car door would open and the screaming fans would drowned it out.

_**And they say**_

_**She's so lucky, she's a star.**_

_**But she cry, cry, cries with her lonely heart, thinking**_

_**If there is nothing missing in my life**_

_**Then why do these tears come at night.**_

Cameras flashed and people called out her name. Casey flashed a smile and waved as she walked down the carpet to another social event. A young reporter stopped her, "So Casey, what are you're plans for the summer?"

**_Lost in an image, in her dream_**

**_But there's no one there to wake her up_**

Casey laughed, "You know as well as I do, I can't tell you that Gloria. But it'll be good."

Gloria waved her hand causally, "Oh everyone knows you've got big plans for your career Casey. I'm talking personal…visit to family, that sort of thing."

_**And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning**_

_**But tell me what happens when it stops?**_

_**They go…**_

_**"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"**_

* * *

"Casey's on TV again!" Marti shouted from the couch. 

Lizzie paused in mid-step down the stairs, causing Edwin to run into her, "Why'd you stop?"

"TV" Lizzie murmured then made her way to the couch and took a seat next to Marti. Grabbing the remote out of the younger girl's hand, she turned the volume up.

"What are you guys gawking at the TV for?" Derek came from the kitchen, hands and mouth full of food. He was in college but came home occasionally for the weekends.

"So Casey, what are you're plans for the summer?" A female reporter flashed a smile and shoved a microphone in Casey's face.

"Wow" Edwin whistled, "She's changed a lot"

"Hush!" Lizzie hissed and leaned closer to the TV. Derek just silently took a seat next to her.

Lizzie hadn't talked to her sister in over a year. A stupid fight ending in hurt feelings, slamming phones and tears; on both parts.

"I'm talking personal….visit home to family, that sort of thing."

Casey's smile froze and Lizzie saw her eyes flicker.

"She looks sad" Lizzie thought with a frown.

"She's soo lucky!" Marti squealed.

"Not really Marti" Derek murmured, "Not really"

**_And they say she's so lucky, she's a star_**

**_But she cry, cry, cries with her lonely heart, thinking_**

**_If there is nothing missing in my life_**

**_Then why do these tears come at night_**

* * *

Casey quickly said goodnight to Gloria and hurried inside the building. 

"Damn reporters, always know what to say to get you."

Once again Casey put a smile on and went through with her night. Her life. And for once in almost 4 years, she was starting to doubt it.

_**Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?**_

"Linda?" Casey said softly as she stared out the limo's window.

Her personal assistant looked up from her notebook, "Yes?"

Casey sighed "Never mind"

The limo stopped the Casey's bodyguards escorted her to her room. Closing and locking the door behind her, Casey let out a deep breath. It had been a busy day. Casey turned and looked around her room. Everything a girl could want, imported from everywherein the world, lay about the room. Satin curtains, silk sheets, Spanish rugs, clothing from Paris. A dream come true.

A tear slipped down Casey's check "But it's not my dream."

**_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_**

**_If there's nothing missing in her life_**

**_Why do these tears come at night?!_**

The phone rang loudly, breaking through the sweet silence. With a groan Casey reached for it, "Yes?"

"Good evening Miss McDonald. I have a young man on the phone who wishes to speak with you."

Casey rolled her eyes, "When do you not?" she said teasingly.

The man on the other end chuckled softly, "Well this seemed like a different case miss. He says he's your step brother. Derek Venturi?"

Casey gasped softly and her hand tightened around the phone, "Let me talk to him"

"Casey?"

Casey closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard it in 4 years. "Derek"

"You need to come home."

Casey's eyes snapped open "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You called me, after 4 years, to tell me to come home?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I have a new life now Derek! I can't just drop it and come visit whenever someone calls."

Derek sighed, "I didn't mean a visit Casey. I meant for good. You don't belong there."

Casey's jaw dropped, "How dare you! How dar-"

"How many times do you cry?"

**_And they say she's so lucky, she's a star_**

**_But she cry, cry, cries with her lonely heart, thinking_**

"I have everything I could want here Derek! Why would I cry? Why would I want to leave? It's a dream come true!"

"But it's not your dream."

**_If there is nothing missing in my life_**

**_Then why do these tears come at night_**

Derek said goodbye and hung up the phone, leaving Casey to her thoughts. Shaking her head she put the phone down and went to change. Slipping into her bed she laid her head down and buried her face in the pillow, but automatically flipped it over; it was still wet.

**_She's so lucky, she's a star_**

**_But she cry, cry, cries with her lonely heart, thinking_**

"Come home Casey" Derek's voice echoed in her head. And once again, just like every night for the past 4 years. Casey cried herself to sleep.

_**If there is nothing missing in my life**_

_**Then why do these tears come at night**_

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think, also if you think I should keep it a one shot, or make it into something bigger. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
